


BATIM-Pretty Toons

by demonfire57



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice pulls a prank, DA request, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: Discovering Bendy and Boris asleep, Alice Angel decides to get back at them for the pranks they've pulled on the studio in the past.





	BATIM-Pretty Toons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me by the lovely JBlaser on DA. The prompt is as follows: Alice Angel pranks Bendy and Boris by giving them a full feminine makeover (makeup, hair and clothes ) while there asleep , and they end up looking like beautiful girls , when they wakes up they get surprised and not happy.
> 
> I did my own little twist to the end to make it more funny, because this was a fun piece to play with.  
> As always, Comments and Kudos appreciated to keep these juices rolling.
> 
> Also, if there is anyone who would like a request done by me, please message me and we can discuss what the idea is .

The halls of Joey Drew Studios were unusually quiet, not that it bothered anyone. In fact, much of the staff was grateful for the silence. Ever since three troublesome toons had appeared in the Studio, it took time for everyone to get used to it. Henry, most of all. It never ceased to amaze him how Joey was able to bring his creations to life, or how the three of them were attached to the animator.

The angel, the demon, and the wolf were mostly found in Henry’s animation office, watching the animator as he worked away. They each had something to say as well about each frame. Alice Angel always wanted some sort of happy ending, while Bendy the dancing demon wanted something strange or unusual to happen. Boris the wolf, however, was perfectly fine with whatever the animator chose.

But, today, it was quiet in the art department. Henry sat at his desk working away when a knock come from the door. He looked up to see Alice standing in the door, looking nervous.

“Alice? is everything alright?” Henry had a sneaky feeling that Bendy might have gotten into trouble again, primarily because if there was trouble caused, it was typically Alice that came and told him about what was going on.

“No, I was wondering if you’ve seen Bendy or Boris?” Alice spoke, “I haven’t seen them for a while since I was with Susie in the recording studio.”

The animator shook his head. In truth, he hadn’t seen Bendy or Boris most of the morning. And, now that he thought about it, was pretty odd. Almost every day, Bendy would pull a prank of sorts on the animator when he arrived in the morning, or he would be waiting with Boris in the animation studio to give Henry more “grand ideas” to put in the cartoons.

“I’d ask Joey,” Henry spoke after thinking for a bit, “He might be the next best person. Otherwise, he’ll set up a search party for the two of them.”

Alice smiled before thanking Henry and took off to find Joey.

***

Once word spread that the demon and the wolf were missing, almost the entire studio was in a panic.

What if they were trapped somewhere? What if Bendy was pulling a prank and getting into something he shouldn’t have been? The possibilities were essentially endless.

While everyone was looking through the studio and calling for Boris and Bendy, Alice found her way into one of the many break rooms of the studio. She decided to check there, primarily because of the storage of bacon soup that Joey hid to keep the little demon occupied when they were working. After all, it was something the little devil darling couldn’t seem to get enough of… even the wolf!

After looking around for a bit, Alice decided to try another room when a loud snore startled her. In the corner of the room, blocked by chairs, was a blanket, covering who or whatever was underneath it.

For fear it might be Wally taking a nap, Alice approached cautiously and pulled the blanket back. Relief flood the angel to see the wolf and the demon both soundly asleep, empty soup cans surrounding them.

Alice chuckled before tucking the blanket around them and turning to leave them rest.

Joey was making his way down the hall with Susie, both looking through corridors hoping to find any signs of the devil or the wolf, when Alice approached them.

“I found them!” She grinned, “They’re asleep in the break room.”

“Good girl, Alice,” Joey grinned, proud of the little angel, “I take it they found their way into the bacon soup cupboard again?”

“it looks like it.”

Joey sighed, muttering something about placing another order for it while Susie giggled at her boss. Joey then turned to leave, “Don’t wake them up. Who knows how they’ll be feeling.”

“Yes, sir,” Susie grinned and offered Alice a hand, “Come on, Alice. I wanted to show you something this morning, but we got distracted by searching for Bendy and Boris.”

Alice took her voice actor’s hand and followed her back to one of the other break rooms, which was near the costume depart for referencing. Susie pulled a small black box out of her purse before opening it to reveal items Alice had never seen before.

“Susie, what’s this?” the angel asked, pointing to the items in the box.

“This is called ‘makeup’,” Susie explained, “Usually women like me wear it to add to our outer beauty. It makes us feel a bit empowered, and it’s fun to play with.”

She pulled a small tube out. It was a black container with a clear top, and Alice could something light pink sticking out from the top. Susie pulled the cap off and told Alice to pucker her lips. The little toon angel did as she was told before the pink thing ran over her lips.

“I’m applying lipstick, next will be eyeshadow.”

Replacing the cap, the woman returned the lipstick to the black box before she pulled out a small circular container and a brush. Susie told Alice to close her eyes and, once the angel did, applied the strange powder to the angel’s features.

“Okay, you can open them.”

Alice opened her eyes to see a reflection of her-self staring back at her. Light pink lipstick had replaced the usual black that marred her lips. Her eyes had a slight shine from the eye powder and Alice grinned.

“Not my best work in short time, but you still look cute.”

Then an idea struck the angel. She looked up at Susie before asking, “Do you mind if I borrow some of the make up?”

Susie, seeming to know what Alice was thinking, grinned in agreement, “What colors?”

***

Later that afternoon, Alice was waiting in the recording room. A stage had been set up for the episode they were going to be showing, but Henry needed references. It was one of the reasons why Joey built the ink machine in the first place, it was going to help Henry know and work with the toons better than typical.

Said animator and the boss were standing behind the sitting Angel, talking, when the doors opened as Boris and Bendy appeared.

“Alrighty everybody! Your star as arrived!” The demon announced but was met with stunned silence.

Everyone was looking at the demon and the wolf oddly, while some where hold their breath in, as if they weren’t trying to laugh. Alice was covering her mouth as murth met her eyes.

“What?” Bendy shrugged.

Joey covered his eyes before asking softly, “Bendy. Boris. Did you play in Susie’s makeup bag and the costume department at all?”

Both demon and Wolf looked confused before looking down at themselves.

“Gah! What the #*// is this?!?” the demon squeaked, pulling at the pink dress he was wearing.

Boris wasn’t looking too good either. He had a long dark purple dress on with white ruffles. It bothered him that he didn’t see the changes he and Bendy had under gone. He looked at his creator before asking in his gruff voice, “But wadda ya mean… makeup?”

Alice, too excited to see what would happen, took the mirror Susie was offering and handed it to Boris, who jumped up to discover purple eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick on his face, as well as tinted blush. His fur on his head had been pulled down, then curled to make short ringlets that were decorated and held in place by small blue bows.

Bendy took the mirror and screamed upon seeing pink covering his features. Pink eyeshadow, blush, and lip gloss covered his typical grinning features. His inky fur, too, had been pulled into ringlets and were held and decorated by pink bows.

“Okay… who did this to me?” the demon growled.

“Ya mean us…” the wolf answered crossing his arms over his chest.

“You both have to admit…” Alice grinned cheekily, “You both look beautiful!”

“Alice! Why you little-!” Boris grabbed the thrashing demon before Bendy could attack the angel.

The wolf looked confused before asking, “Ya really think we’re… beautiful?”

“Of course!”

Joey, at this point, started laughing. Everyone in the room followed suit, even Boris as he howled in laughter at being a beautiful wolf as Alice fell to the floor, giggling her brains out.

The only one who wasn’t laughing was the little demon as he huffed in his pink dress.


End file.
